<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time to Change by Unfeathered</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407592">Time to Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered'>Unfeathered</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's wrist computer swaps wrists between Doctor Who Season 1 and Torchwood Season 1. I got to wondering why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time to Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/41771.html">here</a> on 4 November 2007.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack looks down at his bare wrists. He can't remember the last time they were both bare while he was fully dressed. His wrist computer is always the last thing he takes off, and he only takes it off to wash.</p><p>Or when the Doctor makes him.</p><p>Made him.</p><p>He looks down at it in his hands, his thumbs gently rubbing the soft, worn leather; the smooth, shiny face; the dull metal buckle. It's not what it once was. The Vortex Manipulator was irretrievably burnt out by the jump back to what was supposed to be Twenty-First Century Earth, and other bits don't work like they used to.</p><p>But then, Jack's not what he once was either.</p><p>He starts to put it back on, and stops. Reverses the movement and wraps it round his left wrist instead. Doing up the buckle is difficult with the wrong hand, and his right wrist feels naked and vulnerable without it.</p><p>He needs that right now.</p><p>Maybe he'll get a watch for his right wrist. When he can find one. Till then his wrist will be bare, a reminder of what he used to be.</p><p>And of what he is – whatever he is – now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>